The present invention relates to a novel silicon-containing aluminum complex and a process for the preparation of that complex. In particular, this complex contains minor amounts of halogen, activated silicon, oxygen and hydrogen in certain proportions such that the complex is capable when added to a hydrogen-and oxygen - containing fluid, of releasing oxygen and hydrogen and enriching the fluid with additional oxygen and hydrogen.
Commercially available non-prescription products which may be applied to the skin, such as cosmetics, beauty aids, antiseptics, medicants, deodorants, etc., work on the basis of either a dilatant or astringent action of the skin pores. Neither way is satisfactory with respect to the cure of acne.
Those compounds which utilize dilatant action may clear the skin of existing impurities but, as a result, the skin pores remain dilated for a considerable period of time, and thus are particularly susceptible to entrance of air polutants such as sulphur dioxide and tar. The result of using such dilatant-action containing products is that, after a short term "success", a worsened skin condition usually occurs.
Those compositions which utilize astringent action are usually applied after the cleaning of the skin with hydrogen peroxide, or other strong oxidizing agents. While the oxygen from the hydrogen peroxide acts effectively and immediately, the subsequent action of the astringent prevents a "deep" cleaning of the skin.
Furthermore, compositions which are used on the skin must help eliminate unpleasant and offensive odors, reduce skin irritations, and dry oxygen lacking impurities on the skin, such as commidones (e.g., blackheads) or acne, depending upon the intended utility of these compositions. Because these compositions are to be used on the skin, they must also be bacteriostatic, non-toxic, non-irritant, and completely safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,410, filed in the name of the present applicant, discloses an activated silicon-containing aluminum complex containing minor amounts of halogen, silicon, oxygen and hydrogen. The silicon is present in at least trace amounts and has a hexagonal structure. The ratio of oxygen to hydrogen in that complex is usually 16:18. There is also disclosed in this patent a process for preparing that complex.
The complex disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,410 is not, however, capable of releasing oxygen and hydrogen over an extended period of time when added to an oxygen and hydrogen-containing fluid.
The search has continued for new and improved compounds useful for releasing hydrogen and oxygen in compositions which may be applied to the skin as well as methods for preparing such compounds. This invention was made as a result of that search.